One Step
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Could you see the vulnerable weaknesses and true inner strengths of the one person you thought you hated most? Within a word that isn't real, it could be possible. SetoJou
1. Default Chapter

One Step

By Sakata Ri Houjun

*chapter 1

Rating:  R

Pairing:  Seto/Jou

Spoilers:  Mild ones here and there, nothing major.

Disclaimer:  Ha. Ha. Ha. No.

AN:  There's one way to cure a dry spell, and that's to be away from any and all art programs while you're killing time waiting for a job to land in your lap.  This was an old idea I've been sitting on, and unlike my prior fics [which I should hopefully be working on again soon] I should be able to finish this one without a problem.

And as usual, feedback would be nice so I'll know if I'm doing something right for a change.

Warning:  Obviously if you don't like yaoi or the thought of the dragon master and his puppy together, you're in the wrong place.  Other than that…read on!

~***~

'Gotta give Kaiba credit. He knows how to make a world real.'

That was the appreciative thought circling lazily inside one prone teenager as he lay sprawled out atop a grassy hillside.  

It had been mere moments ago that he logged himself into the virtual reality game that was the boasting pride of Kaiba Land.  Why the blonde had opted to venture there of all places on a free Saturday was beyond him.  Of course, it wasn't like him to simply barge in on his friends' lives when they obviously had more pressing matters to attend to.  Quite an interesting predicament to be found in on a Friday afternoon when you realize that one too many idle thoughts failed to clue you in on the events surrounding you. 

But he had shirked off the obvious disappointment with his usual carefree grin and made his own excuses to search out some way to occupy his time.  And that's what brought him to today and his current location.  He constantly questioned his sanity even as he casually strolled through the brilliant glass doors that opened automatically upon his arrival, surrounded suddenly by the joyous noise of children in an arcade magnified tenfold by the sheer capacity of the building.

It was odd, but he felt like an outsider, even among fellow game enthusiasts, as though he were not welcome to this otherwise haven of sorts for children of every flavor and situation.  He'd been here before on less than friendly circumstances and that certainly left a bitter taste in the back of his mind.  But then again, he'd also navigated these gleaming rooms under a mutual promise to aid its proprietor. 

And it was the memories of the latter that brought him to the present, virtual though it was.  Even after that harrowing experience inside the Legendary Heroes RPG and the less than humiliating circumstances that had been his fate during the duration of the shared game, there had been the unspoken curiosity in his heart.  The game had felt so real, too real, and he wished to experience it again under his own terms.  So he trusted the same machines that on more than one occasion had threatened to capture his very essence with his body and even more valued deck, relaxing as the visor slid down and plunged him into a false world that tricked his every sense into believing it was reality once more.

And as Katsuya lay among the cool grass, feeling each blade tickle his cheeks as it swayed gently in the breeze, he lost himself to it.  It was far better than the overcrowded world on the other side, a perfection that he knew only Seto could achieve.  After all, would you expect nothing less from the aloof yet arrogant dragon master?

Golden eyes traced the drifting clouds, sinking further into a sweet serenity as he breathed in the crisp air.  He knew he was wasting his money and time just lazing about in this manner, but in all honesty he was savoring the peace of the moment, reveling in the solitude that blanketed him utterly.  For a moment, he imagined that this was perhaps the meaning behind the coldness in those near-emotionless cerulean eyes that belonged to this world's creator.  Was this the very silent loneliness that cocooned the CEO and walled him off from the friendly advances his companions offered?

But he knew that this oppressive quiet surrounding him was not for him.  The vivacious blonde craved light and laughter.  He sought out noise and attention.  That was why he had once joined in with a bad crowd, why he was quick to let his emotions reign over him and even quicker to throw up his fists rather than rationalize foolish actions.  But in a way, he had mellowed out, forgoing the fights in favor of something more noble and true to his heart.  It was all decided that day he chose to see the strength in what he assumed was a weak kid and returned one brave deed with another.

The shrill cry of a bird caught his attention and his gaze traveled the skies, finding the flurry of wings from the source of the cry.  No, not truly a bird but rather one of the many unique inhabitants brought to life from the cards.  Perhaps it was nothing more than a clever reminder of his location, like a screensaver.  Even should he choose to remain in this comfortable position for the remainder of his time in the cramped pod, eventually the monsters would come looking for him, seeking to cut short his period in this fanciful realm should he be unprepared.  But Katsuya never liked to sit with his thumb up his ass, so to speak, instead eagerly seeking out a challenge, even if he couldn't win.

After a few moments more of hesitation, the blonde finally got up and fully surveyed his surroundings.  From this vantage point, he could easily spy the quaint village that crested the distant green swells.  Though he itched for action, he craved a moment of companionship more. 'Can't play the game on my back. Maybe I'll run into some other players or something in the village.'

  
With that thought in mind, the blonde set about walking down the road, whistling a tune.  Just as Katsuya's stroll was casual and easy-going, his thoughts reflected that state of mind, oblivious to the figure trailing his every step or the shadow circling overhead among the clouds.  Instead his feelings were lighthearted, an almost dreamy look upon his face as he imagined all the varying creatures he had yet to encounter in this fantastic yet artificial world.  But it was the repeat of the shrill cry from before that snapped him once more back to reality, his tune halting on an off-key note as his eyes shot up to the sky, suddenly reminded of the less than benevolent creatures that stalked unwary players, which he had to grudgingly admit to himself that he suddenly fit that category.

From the clouds that cast serene shadows over the perfect landscape, a great bird appeared, the gold and green feathers catching the spangling light from the sun, like the iridescent colors of a peacock.  Yet this creature was far more menacing with its beady eyes mad with fury and fixated upon the hapless blonde.  The sharp beak opened to release yet another ear piercing cry before diving upon Katsuya.  And unfortunately for the teen, in this moment of adrenaline rush that overcame him he could muster only sense enough to head off out of the creature's trajectory in a stumbling run, heart thundering in his chest at the danger that seemed all to real.

Then suddenly, the ground gave out from underneath his sneakers, a perfect hole opening up like a gaping maw ready to devour the flabbergasted blonde. "Fuck!" was his vocal reaction to this unexpected turn of events as he felt himself fall prey to the laws of gravity.  One hand lashed out in a fleeting attempt to fight, hoping that somehow the rules of nature could be bent in his favor.  After all always it worked that way for the hero in the movies, and since he considered himself something of a wayward character that fought in the name of justice then certainly he was due a miracle.  Unfortunately, all he could do was manage to grab a ledge of crumbling earth and rock, halting his ungraceful tumble to kami knows where.  And to answer that very thought, his head instinctively looked down only to feel his stomach sink all the way to his feet at the sight of the unfathomable darkness.  It was nothing less than a fairly large drop that might have broken something - virtual or not.  "Double fuck..."

Katsuya's head tilted back up to the heavens once more, watching as his attacker circled about like a vulture, either readying for another attack or simply waiting for the inept player to fall to his demise, he didn't know and frankly wished neither possibility would become certainty.  Just as the bird swooped down, another noise sounded from just beyond the blonde's immediate range of vision.  Half a heartbeat later, a four-legged creature leapt over the hole that our intrepid hero was currently dangling over, the breeze kicked up by the flurry of equine movement sending strands of honey gold whispering across his shocked face.  A bladed weapon gleamed dangerously in the sun as it struck the flying beast squarely, instantly dispersing the screeching creature into nothingness.

Katsuya could only blink in shock at the appearance of a supposed savior before he felt the soft earth starting to crumble under his fingers.  His hands and feet immediately began to struggle with the uncooperative dirt, blood churning as he realized this could very well be the end of his game, and all before he had a chance to really play as well.

"Triple fuck!"  
  


 "Three times?  Sure you're up for it?"  
  


An unwanted flush spread along the blonde's face at the familiar sound of that condescending tone, though he convinced himself it was because he was pissed at his current situation and nothing more.  After a moment in attempt to compose himself, his amber eyes focused on a sight that made him no happier than the appearance of the bird that had attacked him scant moments before.  "Just shut the fuck up and help me up already," he ground out after a few seconds of indignant silence, eyes glaring daggers at the obviously smug brunette who watched him with mild amusement.  
  


"Give me a good reason to," the CEO returned as he crossed his arms.  
  


"Good reason?!" he shot back in shock as he slid down another inch into the beckoning darkness.  He was starting to panic - he so did not want to bust his tailbone because Seto was being a jerk off.  
  


The tall teen let out a soft, almost inaudible, grunt of amusement before kneeling down and extending his arm in aid.  For a moment, Katsuya merely stared at the offered hand, noting that each finger was perfectly manicured yet the nails were worn at the tips, probably from ticking away so much at computers. Warily he wondered if the brunette would push him in, but then decided that not even Seto had the gonads to be that sadistic, at least not anymore, before he finally reached up with one hand, grasping the taller teen's firmly.  One corner of the CEO's mouth lifted in acknowledgement before he placed his other hand atop Katsuya's, using his height as leverage to tug him up out of the precarious situation.  
  


Miraculously, Katsuya's sneakers discovered purchase somehow against the soft dirt, and soon he found himself hauled up to the surface.  Unfortunately, the momentum carried him forward, stumbling clumsily into the taller teen who easily caught him.  
  


Securely cradled within Seto's arms, the blonde chanced a look up at the other teen, his face still tinted crimson.  Although his mind instantly barked out all sorts of insults and derogatory comments aimed at everything from the CEO's lineage to his fashion sense, no sound escaped his lips as his heart seemingly skipped a beat, reveling gleefully in the warmth and, much to Katsuya's chagrin, craving more.  
  


"See something interesting?" came the brunette's question as one eyebrow lifted at the peculiar sight of the flushed figure in his arms.  
  


At the question, the blonde snapped back to his common sense, realizing just where exactly he was.  Jerking back, his eyes glared hard at the ground, as though accusing the earth itself for putting him in this predicament, even though ironically for once it was partially the ground's fault.  "What are you doing here?" he finally questioned as he rubbed at his hand, hoping to rid himself of the lingering ghost-like presence of Seto's touch.  
  


 "I decided I wanted to try my hand at my own game without a bunch of backstabbers trying to kill me," the brunette replied dryly, acting as though nothing had happened in the past thirty seconds, never mind there was now a few scant traces of dirt smudged across his otherwise pristine shirt, as though Katsuya had rubbed off on him, marring his sterile perfection.  
  


 "Yeah well...  Me too..." the blonde returned as he dusted his hands against his thighs, refusing to even meet the CEO eye to eye in a final act of denial, cheeks still ablaze with color.  
  


"Didn't expect to see you running around my theme park, mutt," Seto commented as his head lifted, surveying their surroundings.  The use of the old nickname brought an inward growl to Katsuya, shoulders stiffening slightly.  But he then acknowledged that this was Seto's way of returning an otherwise awkward situation to something more familiar and comfortable, perhaps for them both.  How easy it was to return to the insults, like slipping on a comfortable pair of shoes.  
  


A wry grin slipped onto Katsuya's face as he shifted to gaze in the opposite direction, pretending that he hadn't done so intentionally in order to avoid revealing the appreciation in his expression for that tension breaker.  "Well, everyone was busy and it beats sitting alone on my ass all day long."  
  


A soft chuckle escaped the taller teen as he crossed his arms carefully, mostly because the duel disk made that gesture rather awkward.  However, just like everything else that the CEO did in life, he managed to pull it off flawlessly.  "No need to act proud. Just follow your master like a good puppy and I promise you'll be taken care of."  
  


Katsuya started at the command, eyes blinking in disbelief.  Surely he heard wrong.  "You're kidding, right?"  
  


The brunette tilted his head to look over his shoulder at the flabbergasted blonde, his face carved out of emotionless marble despite the earlier hint of laughter.  "Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
  


Katsuya stubbornly planted his feet on the ground before turning his nose at the humorless mask presented him, huffing in stubbornness.  "Well, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours."   
  


"More than what's going on in yours, I can assure you."  
  


Katsuya positively bristled at that comment, teeth grinding together in an almost audible indication of his growing ire.  "Well, I refuse to follow a pervy prick," he shot back before making a definite show of spite by walking in the direction he was faced in.  True, he knew not where he was going, but at long as Seto wasn't headed in that direction, it was perfectly fine with him.  
  


So engrossed in his act of obvious defiance that he missed the slight lift of lips on his companion.  "Sure. Go that way. You'll not enjoy yourself."  
  


If this were the perverted world of caractures that the Duel Monsters creator favored, there certainly would have been a laughable screech at the sudden halt that Seto's words brought Katsuya to.  After a moment, his head turned stiffly to once more glare at whom he now decided was his personal tormentor.  "And why not?!"  
  


"I know this game better than anyone," the CEO returned cryptically, the lips once more in a placid yet grim line of truth, no trace of that amused smirk left behind.  
  


"So?  It's not like I'd get killed or anything in here."  
  


"You want to find the rest of the dangers without anyone to pull you out?"  
  


There was a stretch of silence between them as Katsuya's eyes stared almost accusingly into Seto's cerulean orbs, perhaps seeking to blame him for this irreversible mess of humiliation.  Then after convincing himself that it was indeed Seto's fault and that he wasn't conceding defeat, the blonde turned his face away, jaw set firmly in a stubborn manner.  "Not my fault I came alone."  
  


"Well, now you have a partner offering to aid you and you're turning it down. Tsk tsk. And isn't it your little friends who are always preaching about teamwork?"  
  


For a moment, something sad crossed Katsuya's face before his expression hardened slightly, hands fisting at his sides.  "Since when have you cared about my welfare?"  
  


"I don't," came the simple reply.  "It's just that this game is somewhat dull when one doesn't have an unpredictable element to contend with.  In my case, it would be you as a partner."  
  


Katsuya snorted in response, resisting the urge to just laugh out loud at the situation at hand.  "Then predict this," was his retort as his right hand shot upwards, middle finger raised in what he decided was nothing less than an appropriate gesture for the smug CEO before heading in the direction he was facing, intent on finishing this game the way he started out, alone.

~***~

*Cards used in this chapter:

Queen Bird – 1200/2000

Trap Hole

Mystic Horseman – 1300/1550


	2. 2

One Step

By Sakata Ri Houjun

*chapter 2

Rating:  R

Pairing:  Seto/Jou, mentions one-sided Jou/Yugi and past Seto/Yami

Spoilers:  Mild ones here and there, nothing major.

Disclaimer:  Ha. Ha. Ha. No.

AN:  A second chapter because I felt fairly inspired by a certain Seto/Jou fic I just finished reading recently.  Unfortunately, for the sake of development, this chapter is nothing more than a long conversation, so there's no action or real romance.  The next should have another interesting battle and the true beginnings of their blossoming relationship.

And as usual, feedback would be nice so I'll know if I'm doing something right for a change.

Warning:  Obviously if you don't like yaoi or the thought of the dragon master and his puppy together, you're in the wrong place.  Other than that…read on!

~***~

If Seto made any movement, any indication that he wanted Katsuya to stay, the blonde did not see.  Or rather, he chose not to see.  Instead he preferred to ignore the CEO as he headed down the hill, sneakers sliding in the lush grass.  He nearly lost his footing once or twice, ears burning at the prospect of falling on his ass during his indignant exit in front of Seto.  It only steeled his resolve as he reached the bottom of the hill and took off into the ominous woods that bordered nearby, not really caring should he run into friend or foe.

He took no note of the desolate atmosphere, grasping no moment of admiration at the marvel created perfectly from endless lines of coding, instead his mind dwelling on other things.  Even as the sunlight filtered through the bare tree branches, guiding him deeper into a maze of undergrowth that was strangely devoid of sounds, Katsuya's mind circled forever around the thoughts that sprung up from Seto's jabs.  These were the very feelings that were stirred whenever the blonde left time enough to dwell upon his best friend, Yugi. One painful memory in particular remained lodged in his heart, a hope smashed a long time ago, but still ached whenever he met those wide violet eyes.  

Eventually Katsuya looked up as he finally started noticing of the change in scenery, realizing that he had wandered into the woods to the point that he was now lost. "Stupid Kaiba..." he muttered to the still air.  "Telling me it's worse..."

He could feel the crack of emotion working its way into his voice so he shook his head, attempting to clear it utterly of all those residual feelings he was helpless against.  But once he felt the slight tingle of tears, the blonde slumped up against a tree, closing his eyes tightly to ward them off.  

'Stupid me...' With that thought running in his mind like a mantra, Katsuya sank to the forest floor, the dead leaves crinkling around him as he buried his face in his arms.  He bit his lip in his effort to control his emotions, but knew he was fighting a losing battle.  He didn't even bother when he heard the sharp snap of a twig underfoot, the obvious sound of something approaching, not really giving a damn if it spelled his end in this game.  Arms tightened about himself, preparing for a blow that would banish him from this fantasy realm and back into the harsh reality he'd been running from.

"What's wrong now?" came that familiar voice that was laced with more curiosity than concern.

  
"Why?" he asked back, the one word more curt than necessary.  "Planning on kicking me while I'm down?"  
  


"No, actually. I merely assumed that you got yourself into a mess when you stopped shuffling clumsily through the forest."

  
"Not like it matters," Katsuya returned miserably.  "You don't know what's going on with me right now. So just go sit on your damn high horse and ridicule everyone you deem inferior."  His words grew bitterer as he lifted his head, an almost indignant anger blossoming in his earth-spiced eyes, which were bright with building tears. "Go ahead. It's no less than I deserve."  
  


One slim brow lifted at this astonishing display of emotion, finding it an amazing thing that the blonde's heart was so easily revealed through his eyes.  "And what brings you to this sad conclusion?"

  
With a sigh, Katsuya rested his head back down against his arms, the shadow of bangs preventing the CEO from witnessing further unabashed demonstrations of raw emotion.  "Doesn't matter…"  
  


"It must, or you wouldn't be so upset."  
  


There was a long moment of silence, almost to the point that the CEO came to the conclusion that Katsuya had firmly decided to ignore him rather than giving him the satisfaction of an answer.  The brunette was about to turn and leave the other teen be, giving in to his unspoken request before he heard almost inaudible muttering, a question that rocked the unshakable brunette down to his very core.

"Have you ever been in love?"  
  


It was another long pause before Seto mustered up his thoughts well enough to answer truthfully.  Why he had decided to do so instead of brushing off the personal question was a mystery he decided he could decipher later.  When he did answer, his voice was guarded, wary of why Katsuya would ask such a thing in the first place. Certainly not to exploit any weaknesses – the blonde wasn't nearly as ruthless as he, and Seto in turn was nowhere near paranoid enough to suspect Katsuya in that way.

"Perhaps not the sense of love you speak of."   
  


There came a weary sigh from the blonde teen, seeming to accept that answer as truth.  "What would be the point of telling you anything then? You'd just call me a freakish mutt and laugh in my face."  
  


Seto's mouth pressed into a tight line at the assumption, feeling a touch insulted that Katsuya would be so quick to judge.  "Despite my attitude, I can be generous at times."  
  


"Aren't I fucking lucky?" he returned, voice dripping with sarcasm.  "Is that why you followed me into your game?"  
  


"No."  
  


"Then why are you here? It doesn't make much sense for you to venture into your game for the first time when you could have done so anytime."  
  


"Does anything ever make sense, Jounouchi?"  
  


There was another lengthy pause.  The harder Seto stared, the more certain he became that he could visualize the very wheels turning inside Katsuya's head as he pondered over all the impossible and fantastic events that have happened within the past year or two.  From psychotic spirits from the past to being trapped in inanimate objects as part of an idle vendetta, nothing had been plausible.

"No."  
  


"Exactly my point."  Seto could not stop the slight smirk that pulled onto his face.  
  


"Fine. You wanna know that badly?" Katsuya snapped, his words lacking the luster of defiant life that they normally held.  
  


"Yes."  It was more than a just a sadistic curiosity that fueled his answer.  Yet it was less than actual concern as well.  What had affected the blonde mutt to such a stage of despair?  
  


Katsuya swallowed thickly before continuing, realizing he was sacrificing quite a part of himself in this admittance.  "I told…Yugi I loved him…"  
  


"Oh," came the answer, a non-committal sound of reply that offered neither malice nor real shock.  "I see...  And you were rejected, no doubt."  
  


"I don't know," he answered miserably, chin resting on his arms as he gazed off into the forest that seemed to stretch out forever in front of him.  "Yugi, he... He doesn't think he's ready...for any relationship.  And...I don't really mind just staying friends but..." he sighed as he trailed off, the sound pathetic.  "I just can't help but feeling that I've made everything weird ever since then and…" Again he trailed off, this time biting his lip before continuing, the sadness evident in his voice despite his efforts to keep it out.  "I fucked it up..."  
  


"That would be upsetting to think that."  
  


Katsuya shook his head, a sudden burst of bitter laughter escaping as his shoulders trembled.  "Of course, who am I kidding? I would have gotten the same damn response had it been Honda or even you. I'm just a fucking nut for thinking that..." For a third time, his voice died away, another muttered curse falling from his lips.  "Fuck..."  
  


"Oh?"  Seto's eyes shifted to the seated blonde, suddenly intrigued by his last statement.   "Are you trying to say that you like me?"  
  


Katsuya shrugged, not even picking up on the taint of interest that had filtered into the baritone.  "I'm just babbling... You're probably just ignoring what I'm saying anyways. After all, I'm just a dog to you."  
  


"No, even dogs sometimes have important things to say. Like when little Timmy fell down the well."  
  


That last insult, as benign or complimentary as Seto might have intended to be, was too much for Katsuya to handle, head whipping about to glare at the taller teen, pent up tears spilling from his eyes.  "Well I'm not a fucking dog!"  
  


Seto's thin lips pulled into a smirk, not nearly as condescending as was the norm between them.  "You have puppy eyes, though."  
  


Said eyes widened at that statement, the moist amber depths showing hints of confusion as he absorbed the statement, unsure if it were an insult or a compliment.  But regardless of which it was, it did little to quell the blush that reappeared on his cheeks, spreading quite nicely to his ears and neck as he continued staring at Seto.  A heartbeat later, his shocked expression transformed into a scowl, head turning away.  "I suppose that's an insult then..."  
  


"No," came the reply.

  
Katsuya's arms tightened around himself, his own expression relaxing.  "Why would you bother complimenting me?"  
  


"I..." Seto paused, finding his words faltering a moment.  He honestly didn't understand why he had bothered – maybe he was just trying to make him feel better in some way.  "It's not important... ...Mutt," he added as an afterthought.  
  


Feeling his tears abating at the use of that hated nickname, Katsuya wiped his nose on his sleeve.  "Just do yourself a favor and kick me already, alright. I'm not up to swapping witty banter with you right now."  
  


No longer in the mood to deal with these emotional games either, Seto walked over to the seated teen.  For a moment, he merely stared at the normally vibrant duelist, seeing a part of himself in Katsuya, before he became the authorative CEO.  With an exasperated sigh, Seto bent down and jerked Katsuya up to his feet by his arm.  "Then stop sniveling.  It's not very attractive."  
  


The blonde jerked back from him, frowning at the taller teen.  "I'm not sniveling! I'm just not as talented as the great Kaiba in hiding my pain!"  
  


"Then I suppose you should take lessons from the master." he replied, his tone icy enough to freeze blood.  
  


Katsuya stared at him hard for a moment longer, his wet eyes practically blazing with fury.  "Fuck. Your. Self."  
  


"I rather hate going solo in activities that normally involve two people."  
  


Katsuya snorted, lips curling into a sneer.  "What? Upset that you no longer have Yami?"  
  


The barb had its intended effect, those cold azure eyes flaring for a moment with anger as Seto growled softly.  "Watch where you tread, mutt."  
  


"Did you honestly think you and Yami were the only ones there at the finals?" he scoffed in return, wiping at his eyes.  He found a chink in the CEO's armor and wasn't about to back away, as though years of building frustration was being set free.  "I was with Yugi when he was dealing with the aftermath of what you did to Yami through through his body.  Doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened."  
  


Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously, normally intimidating on the unwary fool who would cross his path on a bad day.  "Do not presume that I took someone unwilling."  
  


"I wasn't accusing you of rape."  
  


Seto continued to stand stiffly, hands trembling faintly as old memories were revived, feeling his heart twinge.  "It doesn't matter anymore anyways.  It's all in the past now."  
  


Sighing softly, Katsuya shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, leaning back against the grayish bark of the tree as his easily stirred anger abated.  "So, what happened?"  
  


Now that he was no longer meeting Katsuya face to face, Seto turned his head away as well, finding himself staring at the desolate surroundings.  "Yami wanted something more...  I couldn't offer it.  I had too much to lose," he answered, the truth spilling easily in Katsuya's presence.  
  


"Is that why you're chasing me?" the blonde asked, his posture rigid and tense.  "Am I less than Yami? Easier to throw away?"  
  


Seto stiffened at the question, telling himself that was such an absurd assumption.  "Who said I was chasing you?" came his indignant response.  
  


There was another pause before Katsuya sighed heavily.  "You know what? I just quit."  With that said, he turned his body away from Seto's, struck with an odd sense of déjà vu as he found himself facing the opposite direction once more.  "I'm just going to quit the game and go home.  I didn't come here to cry, or make you feel like shit."  
  


"Well, you seem to have accomplished both," came Seto's soft reply.  
  


"It wasn't my intent.  Well, not at first, but I guess I want you to hurt too, just a little.  If only to know if you're human..."  
  


"Well, you did a damn fine job of it, mutt," Seto returned, bitterness creeping into his voice.  He knew this shouldn't affect him so, but despite his best guards it still struck deep.  
 

"But why should it hurt since you were the one who let him go?" Katsuya asked, raking a hand errantly through his hair in nervous contemplation, hoping on some level that the CEO wouldn't hold some strange vendetta against him for bringing up something that was obviously painful.  
  


"Maybe I didn't really want to!" Seto snapped, his icy exterior starting to crack.  He could feel rather than see blonde behind him flinching.   His blue eyes narrowed, shaking in anger or restraint, it was hard for even him to tell.  
  


Katsuya hesitated before plunging forward, not even bothering to tread carefully with his words.  "It shouldn't surprise you that he's moved on, Kaiba. It's been over a year since Battle City."

  
"I know good and well how long it's been, Katsuya," Seto's voice spat, purposefully using his first name in contempt.  
  


The blonde set his jaw stubbornly, teeth clenching as he ignored the initial fluttery feeling he received upon hearing his name spoken for the first time by the man he considered somewhat of a rival if not a friend.  But rather than backing down from Seto's attempts to scare him off, Katsuya still pushed.  "If you weren't going to let yourself love him, he was going to find someone who would."  
  


"I knew he would."  
  


"You started to let Yami in..." Katsuya murmured before tilting his head to regard the taller teen.  "And you could as easily do it again."  
  


"Perhaps. But at what cost?"  
  


"So rather than risk feeling pain, you'd rather back away from the gamble? Didn't think you were so chicken, Seto."  
  


"It's better to be safe than sorry."  Despite the presence of those honey-brown eyes upon him or the use of his first name, the brunette continued to stare straight ahead, his eyes no longer able to truly focus on the scenery.  He had never credited Katsuya with being so observant, always dismissing him as the comedic fool of Yugi's group.  And with just a few well-placed words, he all but tore away the harsh exterior to feel for the true heart that beat inside him, the one that longed to connect with someone yet deny that he needed the warmth of emotions.  
  


"Is that your business philosophy?"  
  


Inside, Seto was cursing Katsuya's stubborn relentless nature, somehow prying him open further and leaving him too vulnerable to stop this assault.  "Depending on the situation. Sometimes it's worth the gamble. But I won't gamble if I know I won't win."  
  


The blonde sighed heavily, scratching at the back of his head.  "Even if the odds are against me, I'll still play because sometimes, you win.   If there's just one chance in a million, I'll still take it.  That's why I told Yugi I loved him."  He paused a moment before continuing, spilling his heart in an earnest effort to perhaps get his companion to try and do the same.  "I didn't know he wasn't ready.  He could have returned my feelings and then we'd be together.  That's why I took that leap of faith, even if I was going to fall in the end."  
  


"That has to do, yet again, with emotion.  Something I've learned not to trust," came Seto's quiet reply.  
  


"You're just scared of falling, Seto."  
  


This time the CEO actually winced, his cerulean eyes tightening at the corners.  "I can't afford to fall."  
  


"If I hadn't trusted you before, I would have fallen down that trap hole. Would you have slapped my hand away if the roles had been revered, if I had been the one to pull you out and catch you?"  
  


Seto paused, not liking the way this was going, feeling his own heart beat profusely in response to the question.  Would he have relied upon his own strength to save him, snapping at Katsuya to keep his help to himself?  Or would he have reached for the outstretched hand, placing his trust in someone other than himself?   "I don't know."  
  


"You apparently trust me enough to talk to me.  So I guess that's a start," he offered, smiling hopefully.  
  


"Apparently..." Seto took a few steps forwards before pausing.  Katsuya was wise to remain silent, waiting to see what the CEO would do, knowing that their idle talk was something heavy and profound, perhaps too deep for Seto to handle all at once.

The blonde was about to speak up, wishing to break the silence that was ruined only by their soft breaths, but Seto happened to look over his shoulder, studying Katsuya for a moment, hesitantly meeting his eyes.  There seemed to be an unspoken question in those suddenly weary blue orbs that Katsuya attempted to decipher.

But he did not receive his chance as Seto closed his eyes and faced forward once more, allowing the very law of gravity he programmed so well to lay claim on his body as he fell backwards.


	3. 3

One Step

By Sakata Ri Houjun

*chapter 3

Rating:  R

Pairing:  Seto/Jou

Spoilers:  Mild ones here and there, nothing major.

Disclaimer:  Ha. Ha. Ha. No.

AN: This particular story has certainly garnered quite a response.  I still know where I want this to head and how this drama will play out, so don't fret.  My attention is divided between several writing projects in addition to several RP partners [and my art too ^^;].  

And as usual, feedback would be nice so I'll know if I'm doing something right for a change.

Warning:  Obviously if you don't like yaoi or the thought of the dragon master and his puppy together, you're in the wrong place.  Other than that…read on!

~***~

Eyes widened at the unexpected action half a heartbeat before Katsuya's body reacted, moving without thinking.  Feet tore at the forest floor as the blonde propelled himself towards the falling teen, heart pounding as the adrenaline surged through on pure instinct.  The slight difference in height made it difficult for Katsuya to catch the CEO properly, but his arms wrapped about him surely, landing back on his butt as he took the brunt of the drop.  After the sound of two bodies impacting the ground echoed away, Seto opened one eye while he tilted his head back to regard the other teen, realizing with startling clarity that the firm body cradling his own provided a comforting cushion for his little test.  
  


Katsuya merely met his expression with an accusing glare, mouth pressed into a tight line of annoyance and eyes flashing near gold in the filtering sunlight.  "Baka. What were you thinking?"  A flush sprang unbidden to the blonde's cheeks once he realized Seto was practically sitting in his lap, his arms situated comfortably around the decidedly trim waist.  With this awareness, the blonde's young mind provided interesting tangents of thought, conjuring unbidden images of other ways to enjoy this position that was far from unpleasant, causing his blush to travel further up to his ears.  
  


"Just seeing how much I could trust you. I guess a dog is man's best friend," the CEO answered so matter-of-factly, one corner of his mouth lifting in a half-smile. Seto certainly took notice of the arms around him but decided to keep his thoughts to himself, remaining wisely silent in this compromising situation, even as he felt an answering warmth creep up along his neck.  
  


The blonde opened his mouth to retort, but that hint of a smile caught him off guard, his voice dying as he flushed darker.  With a faint tremble to his arms and heart pounding, Katsuya met that azure gaze.  His first instinct was to break the established contact, to turn his had to the side like a girl with her first crush, but his stubborn streak reared its head, refusing to back down and look away. "Can you...trust me now...?"  
  


"I..." He trailed off, finding himself at a loss for words as he regarded the shorter teen, knowing full well that if he answered negatively it would disqualify the purpose behind his chosen actions.  But to admit the truth could possibly cost him.  
  


Katsuya broke eye contact first, head tilting to rest his cheek against Seto's shoulder with a sigh, breath brushing against his neck.  This action caused the brunette to blink, turning his face away as his eyes widened, heart thundering.  "You haven't pulled away."  
  


Seto could feel himself start to tremble, which his companion could certainly feel.  "You probably have better things to do than hang out with trash," the blonde murmured, voice laced with a melancholy that was hard to disguise.  
  


"If I had better things to do than chase you around, I would be occupied with them instead of here."  
  


"Wow, you're willing to mingle with the little peons who are playing in your park just to follow me into the woods. I should be so flattered."  
  


Seto thanked his lucky stars that Katsuya wasn't looking at him lest he would have seen the faint warmth that spread along his cheeks.  He had underestimated the blonde's astuteness for a moment, but it still did not mean he was right.  "You have a problem with that, puppy?"  
  


If this new nickname affected him, Katsuya did not show it as easily as Seto had hoped.  "Depends..."  
  


"On?"  
  


"Did you follow me to stick it to me, or stick it in me?"  
  


Seto blinked at the innuendo that was beyond blatant, wishing he could see Katsuya's face to see if he was joking or not. "Now who's the pervert?"  
  


The blonde chuckled softly, knowing he had detected just a hint of true amusement in Seto's voice.

  
"I thought we were going to play?"  
  


Katsuya blushed in embarrassment, his thoughts whirling about as a new realization dawned on him. They were still within the virtual world, which meant that what he was experiencing right at this moment wasn't real, just electronic impulses sent to the sensory portion of his brain.  The weight and warmth of the body in his arms was as imaginary as the stick that was digging into his thigh.  That thought alone made his heart twist strangely.  
  


Unaware of the blonde's train of thought, Seto pressed forward, still waiting for an answer.  "Are you going to be cooperative in my win so we can get out of here?"  
  


This caused Katsuya to start, a tinge of annoyance and pride in his voice. "Don't you mean help me win since I started this game?"  
  


"Of course." Seto returned with a smirk, reluctantly pulling away from the secure embrace he'd been enveloped within for the past few minutes before pushing to his feet, hands brushing at the dried leaves that clung to his clothes.  "Then I can discover more reasons to insult you, Katsuya."  
  


The blonde scrambled to his feet, amber eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm sure you'll use every reason you can find to insult me," he paused before continuing, a satisfactory grin spreading on his face.  "Bright eyes."  
  


The flush that appeared on the CEO's face was fairly dark, especially with his fair complexion. "I swear, if you say 'bushy-tailed'..."  
  


Ignoring the apparent warning in his tone, Katsuya walked around Seto carefully, lifting the tails of the coat to inspect his rear thoroughly, as though he were choosing a cut of steak for dinner.  "But I don't see a tail unless there's something you're hiding from me, Seto."  
  


Blue eyes widened in embarrassment before he jerked his coattails out of his companion's hand. 

Katsuya grinned impishly, eyes mischievous  "I think Yami's the one who's regretting letting you go."   
  


"What makes you say that?"  
  


"You've got a lot to offer anyone lucky enough to be your lover." This comment left Seto a furious crimson, but either Katsuya was oblivious or chose to ignore the reaction, glancing around the lifeless forest. "So, where do we go from here?"  
  


The brunette looked about, composing himself mentally, before pointing to the direction he knew to be west – it was his game after all.  "That direction." 

Nodding, the blonde started off, shoes crunching through the dry underbrush as they picked their way out of the woods.  "What are we heading towards?"  
  


"Two hills. Both round and smooth with a valley," Seto answered as he followed the eager blonde, carefully stepping over fallen branches and ducking through reaching twigs.  He took notice of a leaf that was caught in the blonde locks, watching it a moment before his eyes wandered down to examine his companion's denim-clad derriere as he moved, noting how the muscles moved smoothly with each step.  "There's a wishing well in the middle."  
  


"Wishing well?" They had neared the edge of the skeletal forest, the scenery melting into a lush meadow with towering craggy rocks to the right and foliage that echoed the height of the rock opposite it, casting a dual shadow over the pair of duelists.  Katsuya glanced briefly over his shoulder at his oddly quiet companion, detecting that the taller teen's gaze was avidly watching something that had nothing to do with the change in location.  
  


"It has a map." Despite his powers of observation, Seto took no warning of the fact he'd been caught, still talking as he followed the other teen.  "It directs to the shortcut out of the game."  
  


Another impish grin spread across the blonde's face before he cleared his throat. "Hey Seto, is my ass really that hypnotic?"  
  


The CEO stopped abruptly, an un-Seto-ish noise escaping as he turned his head, face instantly blood red, berating himself for being caught so simply in so unsophisticated an action.  
  


Katsuya laughed as he faced forward once more, spotting the very landscape that the taller teen had described just in the distance. "Hey, I see the hills."  
  


Whatever celebration there might have been at this welcome discovery was short lived however as a metallic scraping sound pierced the air, harsh like nails across a blackboard.  The blonde winced at the tremendous noise that seemed to come from everywhere at once, echoing through the trees that bordered behind the pair of players.  In confusion, Katsuya spun, eyes meeting briefly with Seto's as a wave of adrenaline hit him, realizing that an opponent was upon them.  

The ground shuddered under their feet as an arachnid fiend crawled from between a massive break in the stone, the sun glinting from the many mechanical parts that made up this half-formed robotic monstrosity, the metallic legs scraping against stone.  Each dark eye seemed to focus wetly on the two duelists that were nearly dwarfed within its shadow, mandibles rubbing together in a stomach-turning display that certainly left Katsuya in chills. "Shit!" 

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Katsuya," Seto called out, his sneering voice enough to remind his companion of the game they were locked in.  
  


"Should I be?" he shot back as he slipped into the mindset that always shined through when Duel Monsters was concerned.  He knew this was his passion, his drive as he pulled a card from his disk.  Katsuya took a moment to glance at his card before his trademark grin made itself known.  

With a turn of his wrist, the chosen card was set, the massive black dragon roaring to life in a rush of wind that raised goose bumps on Katsuya's arms.   The leathery wings sliced at the air, kicking up a cloud of dust that swept over its owner, crimson eyes glinting hungrily at the eight-legged opponent.  Katsuya smirked at the brunette over his shoulder, the challenge in his eyes.  "What are you waiting for?  I might actually show you up if you keep hesitating."  
  


Seto reached for his deck, cards drawn slipping free as his blue eyes narrowed only a moment before a series of repetitive clicks filled the air.  Both teens turned their attention to their opponent, watching in avid fascination as the twin pods on the spider's back launched a barrage of missiles into the air, each one targeting the hovering black dragon.  Explosions tore at the air, smoke clouding the dueling monsters, as Katsuya held his breath in waiting out the results.  When the acrid smoked cleared, he breathed a sigh of relief as his trustworthy monster remained unharmed by the attack.

The blonde let out a triumphant laugh before pointing energetically at the lumbering pile of flesh and rusting mechanized parts, calling for the Red Eyes to attack.  He could feel himself inhaling sharply with his creature, watching as black-tinged flames gathered within the beak-like snout.  However, as the counterattack was unleashed, the giant spider crouched into a defense position, each leg scraping at dirt and stone as they were drawn underneath the hulking body.  The fireball slammed into unresponsive metal, the assault negated utterly with only the stench of singed spider hair lingering on the air.  
  


Seto's chuckle echoed in the silence after that impressive explosion as he flipped his card against his tray. "What was that about showing me up?"  As though adding to the taunt, the stronger counterpart to Katsuya's Red Eyes materialized into existence, silvery-white scales gleaming as it let out a shrill roar of battle.  
  


"Showoff," he muttered sullenly, watching as the Blue Eyes followed his master's orders, wings carrying the creature into an almost protective stance in front of the black dragon.  The crisp scent of burnt ozone filled the air as a formidable attack of lightning was unleashed, enveloping the spider utterly.  

And just like that, it was over, the opposing monster obliterated into shimmering shards of data.  That just left the two duelists in the company of their summoned dragons and each other, the blonde offering Seto a winning grin. "You know, we'd make a pretty kick ass team if we wanted to."  
  


Seto merely shook his head as he removed the card from his disk, his white dragon disappearing from this reality until he had need of it again, keeping his thoughts to himself for the moment.    
  


Katsuya followed suit, slipping his cherished card atop his deck before eyeing the distant hills once more.  "Anyway, we're almost there," he proclaimed with a grin before taking off in a sprint, unable to contain his anticipation of seeing this shortcut Seto mentioned.   

The CEO watched him a moment before running after, coat flapping behind him.  His longer legs gave him a slight advantage in speed, allowing him to pass his partner easily.  He could hear the blonde panting above the sound of feet pounding against the ground, calling out after him, "Cheater!"  Before he could snap back with a witty reply of challenge, Seto felt himself being jerked back by the length of his coat, caught off-balanced unexpectedly.

Reacting as automatically as Katsuya had before when catching him, Seto twisted his body abruptly, using the momentum of his fall quick enough to pull the blonde down with him.  Katsuya let out a surprised sound, finding himself suddenly lying atop the prone CEO, that bothersome flush resurrected on his face once more as he stared down into cerulean eyes that glinted in a very crafty manner.  
  


The taller teen grunted at the constant feel of a human body pressed against his own, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his own, warm and as real as he had programmed it.  He gazed up, watching as a breeze played in the long strands of hair that hung about his companion's flushed face, one piece dangling directly in front of his tawny gaze in a way that he found it oddly annoying.  Seto let out a soft chuckle, his voice a little out of breath.  "I have no idea why I did that.  This will appear compromising should anyone chance by here."  
  


Katsuya lifted his brows, intrigued.  "Does that bother you...?"  
  


"I don't know," he admitted truthfully, before smoothing that one strand of sun-kissed blond away from his eyes.  "Perhaps it doesn't bother me as much as it should."  
  


There was a long pause, the silence thick with thoughts that were private only to each teen.  Katsuya continued to stare at him quietly before giving voice to the question that plagued him and refused to be pushed aside.  "What will happen...?"  
  


"I don't know... I really don't..."  
  


The blonde sighed heavily, the lock of hair sliding once more into his eyes.  "Will we...continue fighting...?"  
  


"Maybe for show and teasing," Seto answered with a smirk as he brushed the hair aside again, fingers grazing against sweat-dampened skin with the motion.  
  


Katsuya shivered at the accidental caress before lowering his gaze, hiding the emotions that threatened to burst out, wondering if this was the beginning of something wonderful and unexpected.  He tried not to place his hope on this moment, not quite certain yet if he'd be willing to take the chance.  "We should keep heading forward to that well if we ever want to get out of here," he muttered before making a move to pull away from the near-comforting feel of the CEO who he realized had cushioned the very fall he had caused.  
  


But Seto wouldn't be denied so easily, arms catching the blonde teen and holding him firmly in place, even it was for a moment more before Katsuya decided to fight him tooth and nail.  He had no desire to move at this moment, feeling the years of self-repression slipping away in this false world he created, shielded from harsh reality within the warmth of the shorter teen.  It had felt the same with Yugi's darker self, in the moments after they made love, only more fleeting.  With startling clarity, he found himself longing to remain here for an indefinite amount of time as long as he could keep Katsuya with him.  
  


Amber eyes widened behind his bangs, the flush deepening as his heart skipped a beat.  He could feel one hand resting almost casually against one hip, close to touching lower if Seto so chose to.  Cautiously, he lifted his gaze, mouth opening to ask a hundred different questions, unsure of how to begin.

But any words were postponed as the underbrush nearby started rustling, the pair of duelists coming alert once more within the game despite their shared moment.  
  


~***~

Cards used:

Launcher Spider – 2200/2500

Red Eyes Black Dragon – 2400/2000

Blue Eyes White Dragon – 3000/2500

I know the cards chosen were a bit cliché, but there's more complex card strategies coming up in future chapters.


	4. 4

One Step

By Sakata Ri Houjun

chapter 4

Rating:  R

Pairing:  Seto/Jou

Spoilers:  Mild ones here and there, nothing major.

Disclaimer:  Ha. Ha. Ha. No.

AN:  As promised, there's more action to be had.  This battle was hard to plan, so I did some test plays with my friend, Mariku-chan.  She chose how Seto's final hand in this battle would play out because she liked how it worked in the anime.  There are more cards used in this chapter than any other, and all are listed at the end.

And as usual, feedback would be nice so I'll know if I'm doing something right for a change.

Warning:  Obviously if you don't like yaoi or the thought of the dragon master and his puppy together, you're in the wrong place.  Other than that…read on!

From his level position, Katsuya turned his head, eying the rustling foliage warily.  "Looks like we've got company again," he murmured, the frustration apparent in his voice.

"Damn..." came Seto's soft curse, barely audible even to himself.  For a moment he wondered just what he had to be disappointed about; surely nothing was going to have happened.  But the way the blonde was so enticingly close, the possibilities were implicating that had the situation been slightly different, so too would have been the outcome.

Katsuya shifted as he pulled away, feeling the CEO's hands tense slightly before relinquishing their hold on his hips.  His heart skipped a beat for a moment but he dared not chance a look at the taller teen just yet.  "I know, it sucks..." was his reply as he pushed to his feet before offering his hand to aid Seto.

His eyes remained trained on the shifting bushes, even as he felt the long fingers brush against his palm, sending a faint shiver along his spine despite the severity of danger they might be in.  Muscled tensed as he hoisted Seto up, hearing the long coat brush against dry grass.  Only then did he sneak a glance, finding that the brunette's hair was a little mussed from laying on the ground, that tiny bit of imperfection making the aloof teen seem more human even as he sent the famous icy glare to the intruders.

The snap of a twig brought Katsuya's attention back to the fore, amber eyes watching as five figures emerged into view.  At first he assumed they were a fellow group of players, the semi-circle of humans about as diverse in appearance as his own friends.  But it wasn't hard to notice the absence of a glaring white duel disk against the constant theme of black leather.

Katsuya gulped as he met the cold and calculating glare from each member, viciously reminded of the same look shared within his and rival gangs before a beat down commenced.  Even the chestnut-haired female appeared as though she wanted to gut him. 

"This should be simple," was Seto's observance, causing the blonde to glance at his companion as he drew his cards.  The brunette seemed the absolute picture of confidence, apparently unphased by the number of opponents in this round of combat.

Taking his cue, Katsuya drew a hand as well, that self-assured grin slipping on to his face.  If Seto wasn't worried, then why should he be?  "You read my mind. Want the honor of going first this time?"

Seto's shoulders shrugged smoothly under the flowing coat, taking a card from his hand and inserting it in the tray's slots.  "Can't figure out how to handle such a weak opponent?" he teased as a lumbering green creature materialized before them. 

Katsuya's nose wrinkled in disgust when he realized that smell was part of the sensations allowed in this virtual realm, the stench coming off the one-eyed behemoth certainly less than appealing.  He suppressed the urge to gag before following suit with a card of his own.  "I think I can do you one better," was his return comment as his own creature appeared in a flurry of red feathers, a fierce-looking weapon of the same color glinting in dappled sunlight.

Seto raised both brows, momentarily impressed that his companion would have such a card in his arsenal.  But quickly he covered his gaffe by serving up a particular taunt, "Been taking hints from that woman friend of yours?"

If anything, Katsuya's grin only widened.  "In more ways than you can imagine."

A dry chuckle of amusement escaped Seto before he turned his attention to the leather-clad group of bandits before them, ordering his giant to attack the lot.  As confident as he was in the superior and obviously higher attack of Hitotsu-me, he was still cautious – surely the game he programmed himself would be far more difficult than just this paltry lot.

And sure enough, the paranoia that was always inspired by his gaming instinct was proven at the moment of the attack's impact.  The crude weapon of the giant bit into the earth, missing the entire lot of the sinister-looking bunch, each one separating into five individual opponents rather than a singular group.   And each one now boasted their own strengths and attack power. 

The closest monster, a wiry youth no taller than Yugi with a shock of yellow hair, darted in to strike at Seto's giant which was still recovering from its missed blow.  "This is going to be more of a challenge than I thought," Seto mused aloud.

Acting quickly, Katsuya directed his Harpie's Brother in to cover Seto's monster, wings slicing the air as the warrior dove in for a counter strike.  The crimson blades tore through the blonde bandit, sending the creature into a thousand glittering pieces with a lingering shriek of pain.  "Pull something stronger out, Seto!"

With a menacing glare thrown in Katsuya's direction, Seto drew another card, summoning his Battle Ox to protect the now useless giant that had nearly become a liability.  The muscle-bound beast stomped up to the raven-haired member of the bandits, sharp ax driving home in a powerful attack, dispatching the second of their five challengers.

Katsuya grinned in satisfaction now that they were on the offensive, pointing for his winged creature to attack the skinny bandit that seemed the weakest.  Harpie's brother silently obeyed, wings carrying him towards the target; however, the intended objective threw his arm out towards the largest of the bandits, the bald behemoth that had waited patiently throughout this whole skirmish.  Much to Katsuya's horrid fascination, a dark cloud swirled above the towering bandit, causing the creature to literally grow in size, and understandably in power as well.

Before he could call off his attack or make some move to save his harpie, the strengthened creature overpowered the winged beast, meaty arms capturing and crushing Katsuya's warrior.  The blonde winced as the harpie was destroyed, lips pressing tight as he heard a resounding beep from his duel disk, the numbers on his life points shifting down to 400 less than what it was originally. 

A dark scowl pulled at his expression before he drew a fresh card.  "Want to play hard ball then?" he asked the opposing monsters before laying down his trump card.  As it had before, the black-scaled dragon burst into existence, dark fire erupting from its mouth to incinerate the one bandit that had been responsible for his harpie's demise.

Seto blinked as he was momentarily forgotten in the wake of Katsuya's righteous anger, knowing that with the exception of his Blue Eyes, he did not carry the attachment to his deck the same way that his companion did.  He saw his cards as tools, a means to achieve a well-deserved victory, whereas Katsuya, along with his friends, chose to view the fictional creatures as an extension of themselves.  To strike down one would mean to face the wrath of the owner.

But this train of inner thought was interrupted when the chestnut female threw her weapon in the air.  The blade shattered into numerous shards of light, raining around the pair of duelists and their monsters, effectively restricting their attacks.

Katsuya cursed as the other remaining member of the Black Scorpions, the one who had powered up his companion high enough to destroy Harpie's Brother, revealed a new weapon, the blade whipping in lazy circles on its chain.  "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."

"I know," Seto agreed sullenly watching as the chain suddenly lashed out, wrapping around the green-skinned giant that Seto nearly forgot about.  The brunette growled in frustration, knowing that he had just made a stupid and perhaps fatal error. 

Amber eyes wide, Katsuya glanced at Seto.  "They're going to attack him."

"No shit, mutt," came the testy reply, blue eyes narrowed as he scanned over his cards, trying to figure some way out of this predicament.  "I would kill for Obelisk right now."

Katsuya frowned at his companion before pulling a card from his hand, knowing that he had no other choice in the matter.  With a slight movement of his wrist, the magic card slid home, a glow surrounding his imprisoned Red Eyes.  "How about something else instead?"

Seto lifted his head, wondering what the blonde was talking about, mouth opening to give voice to his question.  However, it remained unuttered as the black dragon gave a triumphant roar, great wings sending up a fearsome gust of wind that nearly knocked all other combatants off their feet, monster and duelist alike.  The dragon vanished from the field, the wind somehow slicing not only through the glowing blades that held his creatures prisoner, but also sent the chained weapon shattering, freeing his giant.

Seto blinked in disbelief, slight astonishment on his face at the knowledge of Katsuya's sacrifice.  The blonde merely stood proud and unfaltering as the two remaining bandits suddenly shifted their focus on the now defenseless duelist.  Before the dual attacks hit their target, Katsuya offered his companion a smirk before replying, "My turn is up."

Twin slashes of harmless light, threw Katsuya back, the momentum sending his body skidding across the earth, the resounding beep from his duel disk echoing in Seto's ears as his life points clicked to a dangerously low number.  He cringed and looked away, drawing a new card from his deck.

Then he felt it.  A vengeance that burned inside his heart even as he stared at his cards.  Despite the constant rivalry and bickering that had been ongoing between them, despite the only recent connection they've made while venturing through this game, Seto felt anger well up inside him, prompting him to avenge Katsuya in a way that he only felt previously towards his brother.  Maybe it was the pride at having been aided and saved more times than he cared to admit aloud in this battle thus far, or maybe it was the simple camaraderie established that forced him to do the right thing.  But he began flipping cards into his disk, his movements sharp and concise with barely restrained anger.

Between the hulking ox and the leering giant, a man clad in armor made of dragon bones materialized, eyes glinting dangerously from beneath the shadow of its helmet.  Almost instantly, the Dragon Lord's arm lifted, an ornamental instrument appearing in its grasp.  A haunting note filled the air, a call to the two dragons that were in his hand to join the fray on the field. 

The first dragon dazzled all who were watching with an almost blinding light, the razor-sharp ridges of its scales glittering dangerously as it hissed at the hapless bandits that stood in the wake of its wrath.  The second dragon let out a familiar shriek as the silvery-white hide gleamed in avenging purity, cerulean glare deadly.  Barely pausing to drink in the looks of fear that radiated from his opponents, he quickly sent Hyozanryu to attack the female, watching in satisfaction as the diamond-edged dragon crushed her in its claws.  Still indignant about the emotion that was fueling his harsh actions, he switched his attention over to the remaining bandit, ordering his Blue Eyes to finish the job.  The final creature was annihilated utterly within a stream of blinding lightning, his cry of agony drowned out by the thunderous roar of power.

In the deafening silence in the wake of this obvious overkill, Seto heard the prone blonde groan softly.  Quickly, the CEO recalled his precious monsters; the field now devoid of life save for the pair of duelists, and moved to kneel beside Katsuya. "Are you alive?"

Amber eyes slitted open to gaze at him, a bit unfocused as he groaned.  "No..."

"That's good to hear."

Katsuya sighed heavily, eyes sliding closed again as he relaxed against the ground, his body aching only where the blows had landed. "Go ahead. Tell me what a moron I am."

Seto frowned, staring at the lax face of his companion.  "No. We won."

"You won," was his indignant reply.  "I got my ass walloped."

"Can't say I enjoyed you getting knocked out like that.  Especially when it wasn't my doing.  But rest assured, they got payback a hundredfold."

"So I heard," he replied dryly before sitting up and glancing at his duel disk with a groan that had nothing to do with pain.  "And I'm down to 1400 life points."

"You'd better be careful, then."

Katsuya shrugged, finding that the pain was subsiding quickly now that the battle was over.  "Why? I get wiped and I get a 'Game Over' screen.  No big deal."

"I don't want that."

The blonde glanced at him, eyes blinking in confusion before he shook his head. "Well, it's my own fault."   Carefully he pushed to his feet, rubbing at his side where the bandits had struck at him.  There was no blood or welts, though he had vaguely expected there to be.  Hell, there probably wouldn't even be a bruise that was normally left after a duel with the disks.  At least, not on his flesh and blood body.

Seto watched him with a discerning frown, feeling strangely calm now that he had dispatched of Katsuya's attackers. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little achy where I was hit. No different than dueling in the street."  He glimpsed at Seto for a moment before clearing his throat and scanning their surroundings to gain his bearings.  Still in the distance were the hills they had been heading towards, unchanged, though it seemed as though he had been expecting the landscape to shift just to spite them. "Well, shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards their goal as he grinned.

Seto didn't answer as he started off, taking point this time.  Though his face wasn't blank, it seemed unreadable, as though he were deep in thought.  Katsuya jogged a little to catch up, tilting his head towards the taller teen. "Something on your mind?

"Just trying to remember those codes..." the CEO returned, eyes staring ahead.

A touch of confusion mixed with curiosity furrowed Katsuya's brow.  "Codes for what?"

"Cheats. Like getting extra life points."

Katsuya nearly tripped at the simple answer. "You're shitting me..."

"No." 

"I didn't think you'd be the type to cheat."

Seto glanced at him then, his eyes still unreadable, face perfectly neutral as he faced his companion. "No, I'd let you."

Katsuya balked at that, certainly bowled over at this revelation. "That's not exactly fair, you know.  What would be the point of playing the game if I'm just going to cheat?"

A faint warmth played tag with emotion across Seto's pale skin, an expression one could only call embarrassment flitting through the cerulean eyes briefly.  "Well, it's not my plan to watch you lose either."

Katsuya took satisfaction in this admittance, but he wasn't about to stoop to cheating regardless if Seto wanted him to stick around or not.  "Well, I won't find fulfillment in winning if you have to help me by cheat codes."

"Fine," was the terse reply, his face glowering as he turned away.

Katsuya almost instantly stopped walking, amber eyes staring at the CEO who stilled only a couple of steps later.  Seto waited a moment before finally asking, "What?"

The blonde covered the distance between them, circling around the taller teen until he was facing him, leaning in close to scrutinize thoroughly.  Seto's heart skipped a beat, wondering what had Katsuya's interest so piqued, his mouth suddenly dry at the feel of his companion's breath gusting against his face.  "What?" he asked again, his voice soft, nearly uncertain under this exploring stare.

"You're cute when you pout."

Cards Used:

Dark Scorpion – 1000/1000

Hitotsu-Me Giant – 1200/1000

Harpie's Brother – 1800/600

Chick the Yellow – 1000/1000

Gorg the Strong – 1800/1500

Meanae the Thorn – 1000/1800

Cliff the Trap Remover – 1200/1000

Don Zaloog – 1400/1500

Battle Ox – 1700/1000

Mystic Plasma Zone

Swords of Revealing Light

Kunai with Chain

Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon

The Lord Of Dragons – 1200/1100

Flute of Summoning Dragon

Hyozanryu – 2100/2800

Blue Eyes – 3000/2500


End file.
